forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Incidents
Incidents have been released on October, 16th–18th Incidents are little things that happen in your city, and around it, while you are online or offline. Each login changes the place where existing incidents are placed. You may have up to 15, but no less than 10 incidents spawning during one day. If you encounter more of them, you probably missed some the day before. When you click on an incident, it will disappear and give you something in return – mainly in-game resources, including coins and supplies, but also medals, goods, forge points, boosts or even diamonds! Of course, rare incidents will contain better rewards than the common or uncommon ones. All incidents will disappear after 24 hours. For now, there are 16 common, 9 uncommon and 2 rare incidents. They can happen anywhere in your city: 3 of them appear on the shore, 3 on the water, 6 on your roads (both on single roads and two-lane streets, note that they will stop the traffic if you have animations on), and 15 in the wilderness. Incidents have a blinking glow appearing around them very often, the color of that glow depends on their rarity. However, those incidents that appear on your roads can be hidden by the buildings you have in your city, so you can easily miss them. Types of Incidents COMMON= |-|UNCOMMON= |-|RARE= |-|UNRELEASED= RewardsFor the previous versions please check Incidents/Old Versions class="article-table" style="float:center; 100%; text-align:center; background-color:#0E0000" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="0" - rowspan="2" style="background-color:#800000; width:13%" Age style="background-color:#800000; width:27%" Coins Supplies style="background-color:#800000; width:20%" Medals style="background-color:#800000; width:20%" Goods - style="background-color:#380000" 80%Based on a sample of 133 common incidents. style="background-color:#380000" 10% style="background-color:#380000" 10% - style="background-color:#380000" BA ? / ? rowspan="15" 2 of one type (all ages) - style="background-color:#380000" IA ? / ? - style="background-color:#380000" EMA ? / ? - style="background-color:#380000" HMA ? / ? - style="background-color:#380000" LMA 240 / 20 - style="background-color:#380000" CA ? / ? - style="background-color:#380000" InA ? / ? - style="background-color:#380000" PE ? / ? - style="background-color:#380000" ME ? / ? - style="background-color:#380000" PME 660 / 50 - style="background-color:#380000" CE ? / ? - style="background-color:#380000" TE ? / ? - style="background-color:#380000" FE ? / ? - style="background-color:#380000" AF 1,100 / 80 - style="background-color:#380000" OF 1,220 / 88 } - UNCOMMON (10.5%) = class="article-table" style="float:center; 100%; text-align:center; background-color:#0E0000" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="0" - rowspan="2" style="background-color:#800000; width:13%" Age style="background-color:#800000; width:13%" FPs style="background-color:#800000; width:18%" MO Kit style="background-color:#800000; width:18%" Blueprint style="background-color:#800000; width:18%" Medals style="background-color:#800000; width:18%" Goods - style="background-color:#380000" ??% style="background-color:#380000" ??% style="background-color:#380000" ??% style="background-color:#380000" ??% style="background-color:#380000" ??% - style="background-color:#380000" BA rowspan="15" 2 (all ages) rowspan="15" 1 (all ages) rowspan="15" 1 (all ages) ? rowspan="15" 5 of one type (all ages) - style="background-color:#380000" IA ? - style="background-color:#380000" EMA ? - style="background-color:#380000" HMA ? - style="background-color:#380000" LMA 40 - style="background-color:#380000" CA ? - style="background-color:#380000" InA ? - style="background-color:#380000" PE ? - style="background-color:#380000" ME ? - style="background-color:#380000" PME 125 - style="background-color:#380000" CE ? - style="background-color:#380000" TE ? - style="background-color:#380000" FE ? - style="background-color:#380000" AF 200 - style="background-color:#380000" OF ? } - RARE (2.0%) = class="article-table" style="float:center; 100%; text-align:center; background-color:#0E0000" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" border="0" - rowspan="2" style="background-color:#800000; width:15%" Age style="background-color:#800000; width:20%" FPs style="background-color:#800000; width:20%" Diamonds style="background-color:#800000; width:20%" 10% / Boost style="background-color:#800000; width:20%" Goods - style="background-color:#380000" ??% style="background-color:#380000" ??% style="background-color:#380000" ??% style="background-color:#380000" ??% - style="background-color:#380000" BA rowspan="15" 5 (all ages) rowspan="15" 5 (all ages) rowspan="15" 1 / (all ages) rowspan="15" 10 of one type (all ages) - style="background-color:#380000" IA - style="background-color:#380000" EMA - style="background-color:#380000" HMA - style="background-color:#380000" LMA - style="background-color:#380000" CA - style="background-color:#380000" InA - style="background-color:#380000" PE - style="background-color:#380000" ME - style="background-color:#380000" PME - style="background-color:#380000" CE - style="background-color:#380000" TE - style="background-color:#380000" FE - style="background-color:#380000" AF - style="background-color:#380000" OF } }} Category:Game Category:Gameplay Category:Incomplete articles